


Unimagined

by dreamer_belle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, One Shot, Skye deals with being an 0-8-4, character introspection, minor existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_belle/pseuds/dreamer_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of drabbles/one shots taking place between 1x12 Seeds, and 1x13 T.R.A.C.K.S.  I'm not sure exactly how many there will be.  Basically, it's Skye dealing with what Coulson told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimagined

_Why?_

 

It was the question she kept coming back to.

 

_Why did this happen?_

 

Her mind found a hundred different ways to phrase the question, but it always came down to that one word: why.

 

_Why did someone decide that SHIELD needed to be alerted to my existence?_

 

Sometimes, the questions didn’t even contain the word, and yet that word remained at the heart of the question, buried.

 

_How could this be true?_

_What’s so special about me?_

 

She had come here looking for answers. She had thought she was prepared for anything she might find. She wasn’t.

 

_Why did those agents have to die?_

 

Her world had been shaken. Not destroyed, but forever altered.

 

_What did their killers want with me?_

 

She knew that eventually, she would regain her footing. Her world would stabilize and she would move forward in this strange new land.

 

_Why am I an 0-8-4?_

 

Until that happened, until the dust settled, her mind would continue to circle around, futilely struggling to comprehend the incomprehensible. A monumental undertaking in one tiny little word.

 

_Why?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts, please share them. Reviews give me warm fuzzies :)


End file.
